My Heart Choose You
by Widya Gyuzizi
Summary: Kisah seorang Namja yang mengalami trauma dalam hal percintaan. Sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya setahun lalu, membuat hatinya membeku dan tak bisa menerima siapa pun dalam hatinya. Akankah seseorang berhasil mencairkan hati Namja tampan ini? Baca terus kisahnya di sini guys. Warning : boy x boy Bagi yg tidak suka, diharapkan utk tidak membacanya!
1. Introduction

**My Heart Choose You**

 **oleh**

 **Widya Gyuzizi**

• Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi BTS

• Genre : Fanfiction / Romance_Adult

• Rate : NC-17

• Length : 15 Chapter

Deskripsi :

Park Jimin, seorang CEO ternama yang mengalami trauma dalam hal percintaannya. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa membuat hatinya mencair. Hingga suatu ketika, hadirlah sosok yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa ini? Pesonanya membuatku tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku. Tapi, kenapa harus dia?" - Park Jimin.

ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 **A/n :** Hai hai~Aku kembali lagi dengan cerita ini Kali ini bakal lebih rapi dan lebih panjang setiap chapternya. Semoga kalian suka ya guys

 **Note : Dilarang keras meniru/mengcopy cerita ini**

Salam literasi,

 **Widya Gyuzizi**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **{DIA}**

 **Oleh**

 **Widya Gyuzizi**

•••

 _Satu hari tanpa dirimu, terasa setahun bagiku, Chagi~ya. Apalagi saat ini, sudah setahun kau meninggalkanku tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Sungguh, kejadian setahun yang lalu itu, membuatku merasa takut untuk kembali mencintai seseorang. Aku takut, hal buruk akan kembali terjadi pada orang yang kucintai nantinya. Apa aku harus hidup melajang selamanya, Chagi~ya? Apa aku tidak boleh merasakan kebahagian untuk kesekian kalinya? Kumohon, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Namja tampan berkulit putih ini berbicara sendiri dengan sebuah nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Nisan? Ya, sebuah nisan. Nisan bertuliskan nama dari kekasih Namja bersurai kehitaman ini. Ia berbicara seakan membutuhkan jawaban yang tentunya tidak akan bisa ia temukan dari nisan itu. Sekilas ia menitikkan air mata kesedihan ketika mengingat semua kenangan buruk yang menimpa dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

" _Mianhae_ , _Chagi_ ~ _ya_." ucapnya lirih.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan nisan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat setelah seorang Namja berparas cantik melintas di depannya. Sekilas Namja bersurai kecokelatan itu tersenyum pada Namja bermarga Park ini, lalu berlalu menghampiri salah satu nisan yang ada di dekat nisan kekasih Namja tampan bak malaikat ini.

Terlihat Namja cantik ini meletakkan sebucket bunga dan meletakkannya di atas nisan itu. Ia berdoa dengan tenang tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikan wajah cantiknya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Namja cantik itu sudah selesai dengan doanya dan kini sudah berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Terdengar suara lembut dari Namja cantik ini.

 **Deg! Deg!**

Debaran jantung Namja bermarga Park ini terdengar kuat. Entah apa rahasia dari Namja cantik ini sehingga mampu membuat Namja tampan dihadapannya ini tak mampu berbicara.

" _Will you marry me_?" Begitulah ucapan yang dilontarkan Namja tampan ini.

" _Mwo_?!" Namja cantik ini memekik terkejut.

" _Ah, mianhae_. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." ujar Namja tampan itu dengan senyumannya. "Eum, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

" _Min Yoongi imnida_. Namamu?" ujar Namja cantik bernama Min Yoongi itu.

" _Park Jimin imnida_." balas Namja bermarga Park itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _Jimin_ ~ _ah_." ujar Yoongi dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, _Yoongi_ ~ _ya_." ucap Jimin lembut. "Mau aku antar pulang?"

" _Ah_ , _ani_. Aku pulang sendiri saja." tolak Yoongi dengan tenang.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian." ucap Jimin dengan wajah sedikit mendekat ke wajah Yoongi sembari memberikan sebuah kedipan kecil pada Namja cantik itu.

 **Blush!**

Semburat merah muncul di pipi mulus milik Yoongi. Ia hanya menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Jimin tersenyum sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yoongi. "Baiklah, aku anggap diam itu berarti iya. _Kajja_!" ujar Jimin menarik tangan lembut Yoongi. Sementara yang ditarik, hanya bisa mengikuti saja.

Begitulah pertemuan singkat antara Jimin dengan Yoongi. Tak ada yang tahu, kapan jodoh itu datang dan pergi.

•••

" _Gomawo_ , _Jimin_ ~ _ah_." ucap Yoongi saat Jimin sudah berhasil mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah.

" _Cheonma_." balas Jimin dengan senyum merekahnya hingga membentuk _eye_ _smile_ dimatanya.

"Aku, masuk dulu," ujar Yoongi.

" _Jamkkan_!" cegah Jimin hingga membuat Yoongi kembali berbalik menatapnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengijinkanku untuk masuk ke dalam?" tanya Jimin.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **A/n** Gimana readers? Bagus gak? Jangan lupa komentarnya ya ˇ

Salam literasi,

 **Widya Gyuzizi**


End file.
